This invention deals with a container end structure or closure of the general type disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,448 dated Feb. 16, 1971 and shown in use in a container for bulk material in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,454, dated Aug. 3, 1976.